


If Gerard Way Was gay

by ThylacineLily



Series: Frerard Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wants some attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Gerard Way Was gay

“Frank stop,” Gerard mumbled, not looking up from his book. After a few moments he growled and lifted his book, looking at the head that lay in his lap. Holding the book with one hand, his thumb marking his spot as the book closed, he wiped the back of his hand on the couch. “I said stop Frank,” he said, a little harsh, as he frowned down at the younger man.

Frank looked up at Gerard, smiling innocently as he slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “Something wrong Gee?” He asked, batting his eyelashes to go along with the sweet and innocent act.

“I’m tired of you licking the back of my hand every ten seconds,” Gerard answered and went on to say, “It’s gross.”

“Actually it was every three seconds,” Frank said with a small smirk. “I was trying to get your attention, have been for the past half hour. And besides,” he shrugged, “it’s not like I used a lot of spit every time I licked you. I’m not that mean GerGer.”

“I can go stay with Ray you know,” Gerard said, lifting an eyebrow, and then laughing when Frank quickly turned on the couch and wrapped his one arm around Gerard’s back and the other arm under his leg, holding tightly.

“You’re not going anywhere GerGer,” he mumbled into Gerard’s belly.

Gerard, still chuckling, reached over and rubbed the back of Frank’s head. “Let go of me leech, I’m not going to leave,” he said with a couple of chuckles. “It’s just, I am trying to read.”

For a moment Frank was silent before he burst out laughing into Gerard’s stomach, which sent vibrations over Gerard’s stomach, which acted like a tickling effect and soon Gerard was in a giggling fit, trying to pry Frank off of him to stop the tickling sensation. Frank let go after a few moments of Gerard begging him to and sat up, his arms going across his stomach as he laughed harder. After a few minutes of Gerard stared at him like he had just snorted four lines of Pixie Stix, Frank’s laughter finally died down to a few giggles as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

“You care to explain why you just had an unexplained fit of laughter?” Gerard asked, scooting against the arm of the couch, feeling slightly afraid.

Frank snickered but quickly regained himself before he lost it again. “Can I show you something Gerard? You’ll understand why I started laughing,” he said, chuckling as he got up and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, turning it on.

“You mean there’s an actual reason?” Gerard chuckled as he hesitantly scooted closer to Frank, looking at the screen as he loaded up YouTube and went to his favorite’s box. “Should I be afraid?”

“Oh, very,” Frank giggled as he clicked on a link, pausing the video before it could start playing. He looked at Gerard. “Now just keep in mind what you said to me throughout the video and you’ll understand why I started laughing, okay?”

Gerard lifted a brow as he looked at the video title and then to Frank who pressed play, both guys looking at the screen. “Wow, I look really gay in that picture with the drink,” he said to himself.

“Yeah you do,” Frank giggled, nudging him slightly, “now hush.” He laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder as they watched the video, Gerard laughing softly when he realized why Frank had started laughing at him when he had said, “I am trying to read.” When it was over, both were giggling as Frank turned off his laptop and put it on the coffee table. “Now do you get it?”

Gerard nodded, wiping away a few laughter tears. “Oh God, that was great,” he chuckled, lying down on the couch, his head on the arm of the couch, his right leg touching the floor, his left leg tucked under it. “I can see why you burst out laughing,” he said, “but I’m not gay, everyone knows that,” he said with a smirk as he and Frank locked eyes.

“Oh, you’re not eh?” Frank asked, returning the smirk as he gently pulled Gerard’s left leg from under his right, pushing it against the couch as he crawled up between the older male’s legs until he was as face to face with Gerard as he could get.

“Nope, women only,” Gerard said, his eyes slipping closed when Frank’s lips met his neck. He moaned softly when Frank licked his adam’s apple. “Mmm, only women,” he moaned when Frank pushed his hips against his own.

Frank grinned and got up. “Well, if you’re only into women then I guess I’ll leave you alone so you can take of your non man made semi boner,” he said with a little giggle when Gerard looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. He turned to walk away but yelped, giggling when Gerard lunged from the couch, grabbing hold of him, kissing sloppily all over the back of his neck. “I thought you were only into women Gee.”

“Frank, shut up,” Gerard mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Frank’s neck and shoulder. “You know I love you so don’t play my game on me,” he said with a soft chuckle.

Frank smiled, melting back against Gerard with a soft sigh of happiness. “I love you too and I know you love me,” he said with a soft giggle when Gerard slid his arms around Frank’s waist. “I just love it when we play our little games, that’s all.”

Gerard chuckled softly, kissing behind Frank’s ear, whispering, “How about we go up to your room and lay the day away.”

Frank nodded and pulled away with a smile. “Catch me if you can Ger Baby!” He hollered as he ran up the stairs to his room, followed by Gerard, who was promising an ass whooping for cheating with a head start.

**Author's Note:**

> The video they were watching on YouTube is funny as Hell lol. So go check it out! http://youtube.com/watch?v=okf6_tyq8yM


End file.
